When modifying air intake and air flow pipes in customized vehicles it is often desirable to utilize pipes or tubes that are different in diameter than the pipes or tubes that the vehicle was designed with. The alteration of inside diameter of the pipe often creates a difference in the flow characteristics of air that moves through the pipes or tubes. Changing the cross sectional area of the pipe or tube will alter the information monitored by sensors placed within the tubes or pipes. Several solutions will allow the correct information to be monitored by the sensors. One option is to locate a sensor that can be used with the different size pipe or tube. Because of the large number of variations in sensors and pipe diameters, locating an acceptable sensor would be an involved and possibly futile effort. Another option, as proposed in this application is to utilize the pipe with one or more adapter sleeves that make the inside diameter equivalent to the inside diameter of the original equipment pipe or tube. Some patents have been issued to try and alter the size or diameter of a pipe or tube where sensors are used. Exemplary examples can be found in the patents identified herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,145 issued to Harry Miller on Mar. 5, 1974 discloses a Variable Throat Venturi Airspeed Sensor. This patent uses a section of pipe where a hinged arm is articulated to reduce the area of the pipe. Pressure sensors are placed both before the restriction and at the apex of the restriction. While this patent discloses an alteration of the flow within the tube the size of the alteration is not performed with sleeves. The sensor is not an O2 or a Mass Air Flow Sensor used in an automotive application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,634 issued to Richard J. Billette et al. on Feb. 8, 1977 discloses a Flow Meter with a changeable restriction in the pipe. While the restriction is variable by using different size an orifice, the restriction is not a sleeve that extends over the area where the sensor(s) is/are located. The sensors in this patent are pressure sensors and are used to determine the pressure change before and after the restrictive orifice. The sensor is not an O2 or a Mass Air Flow Sensor used in an automotive application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,244 issued to Jason Agar et al. on Apr. 11, 1978 discloses a Method and Apparatus for Measuring Fluid Flow and/or for Exercising a Control in dependencies thereon. A variety of different shaped restrictions are disclosed to determine the result of having the restriction within the pipe. The patent uses thermistors placed within the airflow that are electrically heated and cooled with the airflow to determine the characteristics of the airflow within the tube. The sensor is not an O2 or a Mass Air Flow Sensor used in an automotive application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,740 issued to Harvey E. Svetik et al. on Sep. 8, 1987 discloses a Pipeline Lining for pipe. This patent is a lining that is threaded into an existing pipe and it effectively alters the inside diameter of the pipe. While this patent discloses a means to alter the inside diameter of a pipe, the entire length of the pipe is altered, and there are no sensors that monitor the flow through the pipe. The only opening is for a vent for evacuating the air between the inside and outside pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,055 issued to Lloyd E. Nelson on Apr. 25, 2000 discloses a Multi-Port Orifice Meter Fitting. The meter fitting-includes two outer plates with a rotatable orifice plate located between the two outer plates. While the purpose of this patent is to allow for replacement of an orifice without the need to open the pipe and replace the orifice, the patent could be used with orifices of different diameter to alter the flow rate through the orifice. While the flow rate through the orifice is different than the flow through the pipe, there is no monitoring means to measure the flow located within the orifice.
What is needed is a flow adapter with insert sleeves of various diameters that fit within a section of pipe to alter the flow to tune the flow for a sensor placed within the section or pipe and the adapter sleeve.